1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna mounting device, and more particularly to an antenna mounting device having a structure for easily and readily attaching an antenna member to various supporting facilities, such as wall members, window glasses, vehicle roofs, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices are required to be attached or mounted onto various supporting facilities, such as wall members, window glasses, vehicle roofs, etc. and comprise a radio frequency receiver for receiving signals, and a securing means having a felt covered attachment magnet for securing or attaching the antenna devices onto the supporting facilities.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,218 to Tremblay discloses one of the typical antenna devices also comprising a felt covered attachment magnet secured within a bottom of an antenna supporting housing for securing or attaching the antenna supporting housing to metallic supporting facilities.
However, the magnet may be used for securing or attaching the antenna supporting housing to metallic supporting facilities only, and the metallic supporting facilities should include a smooth outer surface for allowing the magnet to be stably or solidly secured or attached onto the metallic supporting facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,501 to Maeda et al. discloses another typical vehicle roof mount antenna comprising an antenna base for attaching onto various supporting facilities. However, the antenna base includes a power supply cord that is required to be engaged through the typical vehicle roof; i.e., the typical vehicle roof is required to be drilled with a hole for receiving or engaging the power supply cord, such that the typical vehicle roof mount antenna may not be easily secured or attached onto the supporting facilities, particularly the vehicles by themselves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna mounting devices.